Hermione: Stupid Boys!
by Sorceress of the Cat
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned home from her sixth year at Hogwarts. Now she has to face her enemies and even worse, her friends. Please give this a try, its worth it ! There's humour and romance and action and watever else u want! Please R&R!
1. Returning Home

Hermione ran into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She stood panting for a minute then burst into tears. In one movement she landed on her big, four-poster bed and buried her head into the pillow.

"Why do boys have to be so stupid?" she said aloud in between sobs.

With that her thoughts unintentionally roamed to her two best friends. First to Harry, whom she worried about so strongly that her heart could probably burst and then to Ron, who her heart had already burst for but in a totally different way.

Her thoughts kept roaming until they landed at Hogwarts, the only place she had ever really fit in and been called gifted instead of a freak – and now Hogwarts was gone! Well not literally but to Hermione, Ron and Harry it had died along with Professor Dumbledore.

"How can he be gone?" she thought. It was just inconceivable.

During her last few days with Harry and Ron she had tried to put up a brave face but now, alone in her room, Hermione cried like she had never cried before. An incredible feeling of hopelessness filled her. With the only man Voldemort had ever feared dead, there was no-one to stop him from taking over the world! No-one that is except for her and Harry and Ron. Well the Order too but what could they do? Dumbledore was gone and with him their greatest chance of defeating Voldemort!

Hermione kept crying for the rest of the day then, when the warning signs of dusk had reached her window, she got up from the bed and started pulling her books out of her trunk. She carried them over to her bed along with a quill and parchment and started frantically reading. She pored over each book, all the while jotting down notes and making corrections.

"I may not know how to kill Voldemort or stop this war, but I can at least assist those who can!" she vowed and continued to read.

All through the night she wrote down useful spells and instructions for potions. By midmorning the next day she was completely exhausted but she wouldn't stop. When she had finally finished reading all her books, Hermione copied her list down three times. She put two copies in an envelope with 'Harry and Ron' on the front and placed it atop her gift for Fleur and Bill.

The next day Ron was coming to take her to the Burrow in preparation for the wedding. Although Fleur had countless other family members willing to take her place, Bill had insisted that Hermione be one of the bridesmaids.

With nothing left to do and a need to keep moving, Hermione opened her closet and took out her bridesmaids dress. It was silver – the colour of Fleur's hair – with a V neckline and Spanish ruffles at the bottom of the luscious skirts. Hermione fingered the material. It seemed to heave a soothing effect on her. She hadn't had a chance to wear the dress before due to unfortunate events (i.e. Dumbledore's funeral) so this was as good a time as any to try it on. Hermione quickly changed into the dress and stood in front of the mirror admiring it.

Just then someone knocked on her door.

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you!" her mother called.

Hermione walked to the door and turned the knob. Standing, rather awkwardly, next to her mother was Ron. He gazed at Hermione his mouth hanging open.

"R…Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione managed to spit out before turning bright red.

Ron, even redder than Hermione, replied "But I told you I was coming! Bill and Fleur are getting married in a week and you told me to come and collect you today!"

"I think I'll leave you two alone!" said Mrs Granger with a wink and headed downstairs. Hermione suddenly seemed to realise her rudeness and invited Ron inside.

"No! You told me that you were coming tomorrow!" she insisted as Ron stepped into her room.

"I didn't! I said I was coming TODAY!" Ron stated indignantly, all embarrassment seemed to have left him.

"No you didn't. It's tomorrow! I wrote it down somewhere…" Hermione trailed off and started leafing through a bunch of papers on the desk before finally locating the invite.

"Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly "It says, _Ron will be coming on the 28th to collect you_! So there!"

"But Hermione, it _is_ the 28th!" he cried.

"What? No it isn't it's the 27th! I'm sure of it!" she walked over to her alarm clock. In big white numbers it said 28th of August.

"What are you looking at?"

"It's an alarm clock! It wakes you up in the morning by making a loud noise and… it tells you the date." she added reluctantly.

"And the date is…" he prompted

"The 28th!" Hermione grumbled.

"Ha! Hermione the Great is finally wrong!" Ron taunted.

"Just laugh it up! How could I have lost a day? Wait, I know! Yesterday I didn't leave my room at all so I must have lost track of time!"

"Why didn't you leave your room?"

"I was feeling a bit low alright! Can't you just drop it?" Hermione turned her back on Ron and started to pull clothes out of her drawers.

"Well I've got to pack now so either help me or leave!"

Ron stood up and grabbed the pile of books that Hermione had left on her bed.

"So, when you're depressed, you play dress-ups?" Ron asked annoyingly.

Hermione looked down, finally realising what she was wearing, and turned bright red all over again.

"No, I was just trying it on! I haven't had a chance to before and I had to make sure that it fit or the whole wedding could be ruined…" Hermione babbled then stopped suddenly to add "Why? Don't you like it?"

Surprised by the question, Ron answered before thinking "No… I mean YES! You look bloody brilliant!" his face turned into a giant tomato when his words finally caught up to him. Hermione opened her mouth to thank him but couldn't so she changed the subject.

"This will take forever by hand! I wish I could just use magic!"

"Well why can't you?" Ron seemed just as ready to change the subject as Hermione.

"Well the Ministry of course! They'll find out and then I could be expelled…well, I guess not anymore! I forgot, we're not going back so they can't expel us! Well then…" she waved her wand and all the clothes and books packed themselves neatly up into her trunk. She placed the present in last and stood up. With another wave of her wand, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and the dress was lying folded in her arms. With everything packed in her trunk, Hermione grabbed the handle and pulled it to the door.

"You _could_ be a gentleman and carry this for me!" Ron quickly got up and started lugging the suitcase down the stairs with Hermione closely following.

"You _could_ be a good friend and shrink this for me!" Ron mumbled under his breath.

…o…O…o…

The whooshing sensation from apparition had finally stopped. Ron and Hermione landed just outside the front door of the Burrow. Even from outside they could smell something delicious cooking. Ron, still holding Hermione's suitcase, tapped on the door three times. Mrs Weasley cautiously opened the door a crack. Seeing Ron, she started throwing open the door but a big hand stopped it from fully opening.

"Molly! Wait until we've identified them!" Arthur Weasley said before turning to Ron "How many Outstanding's did you get last year?"

Embarrassed, Ron replied "None Dad!"

"Ah good, it is you! Well, I don't know anything to ask you Hermione but I'm sure that Ron has already questioned you?"

"Right, of course Dad!" Ron lied before pushing the door open and dragging the trunk through. Hermione followed him into the living room.

"Well you'll be staying with Ginny again, dear," Mrs Weasley said kindly. "So Ron, you can put her things in Ginny's room. Then come back downstairs and you can greet everyone."

They took Molly's advice and headed upstairs. After wrestling the trunk into Ginny's room, Ron waited awkwardly for Hermione.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever been in your sister's room before?" Hermione teased.

"No – I mean yes but not for ages! Ever since she learnt magic, she's been keeping us out!"

Hermione laughed and Ron's ears turned crimson.

"It's not funny!" he cried "My little sister's better at magic than me!" Hermione stopped laughing.

"Oh Ron, come on, your not that bad! And Ginny's not better than you!"

"Yeah right! You can talk! You and Ginny and Harry always going off to your precious 'Slug Club' meetings!"

"Ron! You're not still sore about that are you?" Ron didn't answer so Hermione continued. "Well, you needn't worry anymore! We'll probably never even see Professor Slughorn again! Now that Dumbledore's gone, he'll be back in hiding!"

This was the first time that either of them had mentioned Dumbledore since the funeral. Ron stopped looking jealous and the mood of the room changed dramatically. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed. Tears began silently running down her face. Ron didn't cry, he just stood and watched her for a few moments then walked up next to her and pulled her close. They stayed like that for what seemed an age before Ginny opened the door. Hermione wiped her eyes and Ron moved away from her. Ginny pretended not to have noticed.

"Mum was wondering if you'd gotten lost!" she said, a little too brightly. "Come on, we're all waiting for you guys!"

They left the room and headed downstairs. When they reached the living room, it was almost too crowded to walk. Red and silver flashed everywhere. The combination of the Weasley's and the Delacour's was a blinding sight. Of the many faces rushing past, Hermione recognised Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Gabriella (Fleur's little sister). Fred and George pushed themselves through the crowd. They were each wearing magenta dragon-skin suits, which set their heads on fire (not literally).

"Business still booming then?" Hermione inquired.

"Even more than before!" Fred answered grandly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Fred began, but a warning look form George stopped him. "Never mind that! So…are you lot hungry?"


	2. Meeting Belle

**Ok I know I didn't have an intro last chapter but I am kinda new at this so don't blame me! Hope you like this chap so here goes…**

**Wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer again so this one is for last chap too:**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is brilliant and I am not so it's impossible for me to have come up with any of these characters not that I wouldn't have liked to! Oh and Belle is mine so nah! **

"So when is Harry arriving?" Hermione asked after they had eaten their fill of breakfast.

"He's coming with Lupin in a few days," Ron answered whilst judging wether or not it would be a good idea to eat yet another mince pie. In the end he chose to attempt it and stuffed one in his mouth. Bad idea! Ron started running out the door, paused for a moment to say, "Back in a minute!" then rushed to the bathroom. Fred and George laughed and Hermione soon joined in.

"Fred, before you were saying that business was even better than before – what did you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"He didn't mean anything!" George hastily answered for him. Hermione wasn't fooled. They were hiding something and she intended to find out what!

"Yes he did! Tell me please."

A resigned look crossed George's face and he said, "You won't stop until you find out will you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well the reason we didn't want to tell you was that it _may_ upset you!"

Hermione still looked determined to know so George sighed and continued. "After Dumbledore…well…you know… there was a massive rush for people to protect their families and since the Ministry was already using our products, they started stocking up."

"But how did you keep up with demands?"

"Well…" George looked pointedly away from Hermione, "we had to employ some workers to help us!"

"What kind of workers?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Very quietly George answered, "House Elves."

"HOUSE ELVES!" Hermione exploded. "But what about S.P.E.W? Did you ever think about that?"

"We never joined S.P.E.W two years ago and we don't intend to now!" Fred answered.

"But…well do you pay these workers?"

"THEY _ARE_ HOUSE ELVES! They don't _want_ to be paid! It upsets them!"

Before Hermione could argue, Ron ran back into the room and cried, "Harry's here!"

"What? But I thought you said he wasn't coming for a few days!" Hermione said, pushing her chair back. She rushed back out the door with Ron, leaving Fred and George at the table.

"Saved by the bell!" Fred whispered before he and George ran to join the others. Harry was standing in the kitchen with Lupin. He was already in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was standing a few metres off watching the spectacle.

"So why are you here so early?" Hermione asked.

"Lupin thought it would be better to have a few days rest before the wedding." Harry replied. Harry spotted Ginny and excused himself. They greeted each other then moved outside. Ron and Hermione stayed behind and sat down.

After a short silence, Ron asked, "What do you thing they're talking about?"

"I don't know, but I bet here's a reason we weren't invited," she replied with a knowing smile. Ron seemed to understand and the silence continued. After a few minutes Hermione said, "Ron, you know before when I was crying?"

"Yeah…"

"And how you came and held me?"

"Yeah," Ron replied slightly embarrassed.

"Well… thanks."

"Welcome," Ron blushed.

Again, there was silence until Harry and Ginny walked back in. They were standing over a metre apart and both looked rather gloomy. When they saw Ron and Hermione the tension seemed to lift and they started talking animatedly.

…o…O…o…

The rest of the day was spent playing Wizard's Chess and a new game from Fred and George's shop called 'Ailments' which was a very clever card game. You chose a card and whatever illness was on it, you instantly caught. Then you had to fix it within one minute or else you were stuck with the illness for the rest of the day! Ron now had a terrible case of chicken pox which wouldn't go away. Every time he tried to scratch them, they multiplied.

…o…O…o…

After dinner Ginny and Hermione went upstairs.

"So what did he say?" Hermione asked as soon as they'd reached Ginny's room.

"What did _who_ say?" Ginny replied with false innocence.

"HARRY!"

"When?"

"What do you mean _when_? You've barely spoken to him since this morning!"

Ginny sighed, just like George had earlier, and then replied, "He just repeated what he'd already said!"

"Well he's just trying to protect you – he really loves you, you know!"

"I know," Ginny said "But I don't _want_ him to protect me! I can protect myself!"

"Do you still love him?" Hermione asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, of course I do! But what's the point if we can never be together?"

"Once Harry has killed Voldemort, then you can!"

"You mean _if_ he kills Voldemort! What if he can't? What if he dies? I couldn't bear that!"

Hermione went to her trunk and pulled out the envelope of spells. "That's why I made this! It's all the useful spells and potions in my magic book! I made these for Harry and Ron!"

Ginny took the envelope and started reading the spells.

"But Hermione don't we need more advanced spells now?"

"I know but this is all I have! Do you still have all of Fred and George's old books?"

"I think so, but they didn't take potions! Percy did though and so did Bill! I'll ask mum!" Ginny ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later carry a pile of textbooks. Hermione, always the book lover, looked utterly gleeful. She started leafing through a book that looked as if it had been made a century ago. She wasn't going to say anything in case it had been second hand but Ginny saw what she was holding and explained: "That was actually my grandfather's when he was at school! It's probably over a hundred years old!"

Hermione looked at the book with new interest. She started flipping through the pages and writing things down like before.

"Can I help?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded so Ginny grabbed another book and copied Hermione. They worked like this for about an hour, only stopping to compare spells and point out interesting potions. Ginny moved onto another book but Hermione was still immersed in hers.

"Ginny! Look at this!" Hermione said as her eyes fell on a particular spell. Ginny read over Hermione's shoulder.

"'_Rictalus Portalus!"_ she began._ "A useful spell for any occasion, simply recite the incantation and the spell will look into thy deepest heart and transport thou to the place where needed most.' _This is perfect! If we teach it to Harry and Ron, maybe we can keep them out of trouble!"

"Yes! We can send help to them and they can escape when things are desperate!" Hermione agreed.

"Well, let's try it out shall we?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Wait! What if we are most needed in a different country? How can we get back?"

"I don't care! Either come with me, Hermione, or I'll go by myself!"

Hermione grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and they slowly recited, "_Rictalus Portus_."

A giant wind spiral come out of nowhere and sucked the girls up. They screamed and tried to break free but the spiral held its ground. Ginny desperately grabbed for a handhold. Instead, she pulled the book into the vortex with them. The girls huddled together in the middle and closed their eyes. After what seemed like forever, the wind died down. They were sitting in the middle of a strange room. It contained a large, ancient looking, desk, a matching wardrobe and a small wooden bed. There was one window that faced a brick wall, presumably another house. The only door was padlocked from the inside.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"The place where we are needed most!" Hermione replied in awe. She walked over to the window and tried to open it. No matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't budge.

Ginny opened the wardrobe and began pulling out an assortment of clothing. Dresses, shirts, skirts, shoes – the wardrobe was filled with beautiful clothes. It looked strange in contrast to the simple furniture.

"Look at this!" Ginny cried as she pulled out a small cardboard box. Hermione came up and peered over Ginny's shoulder. Inside the box was a single tissue and sitting atop it was a beautiful doll.

"How lovely!" Hermione cried and she reached into the box to pull it out. As her fingers grasped the doll, it screamed. It was a death-curdling scream that caused the hairs on Hermione's neck to stand on edge.

"Don't touch me!" the doll screeched.

A soaring heat burnt into Hermione's hand and she dropped the doll with a yelp. Big welts appeared all over her palm. The doll was centimetres from the ground when it suddenly stopped in midair. It hovered like that for a few moments then landed gracefully on the wooden floor. Ginny ignored Hermione's groans and knelt down to inspect the doll. On closer inspection she could see two, almost invisible, wings sprouting from the doll's shoulders.

"What are you?" she asked dumbstruck.

"She's a fairy!" Hermione answered whilst conjuring up water in which to bathe her hand. "It's obvious! 'All fairies have a built-in defence system that stops thieves. They are incredibly warm blooded and will burn all who touch them'," she quoted straight out of a textbook.

Ginny turned back to the fairy and whispered, "So, what's your name?"

The fairy, outraged, flew up to Ginny's face and started punching her nose! It didn't really hurt but Ginny was so startled that she screamed and fell backwards. The fairy quickly clamped Ginny's lips together to muffle her.

"Shhh!" she cried and waited until Ginny had stopped struggling before releasing her.

"Why? Who's here?" Hermione asked.

The fairy looked at Hermione suspiciously before answering, "My master!"

"Your master?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes! And if you scream he will come!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Ginny started indignantly. "Why did you have to attack me like that before?"

"You asked her name!" Hermione replied as if that explained everything.

"So…"

"If you find out a fairies name you CONTROL them! Honestly it's as if no-one but me has ever read _Magical Beings of the 14th – 20th Centuries_!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione then apologised to the fairy.

"It's alright," she replied. "If you must call me something then call me Belle!"

"Belle… it suits you."

"Really? You think? It took me ages to come up with a name that I like!" Belle babbled before suddenly asking, "How did you get here?"

"We… well, it's this spell that takes you to the place where you are needed most…and for some reason it brought us here!" Hermione answered looking around the room with new interest. _What can be so special about this place?_ she thought.

"Oh. Well I don't know why, I'm fine! You should go…"

"What about your master?" Hermione interrupted. "Perhaps _she_ is the reason we came here?"

"NO! _He's _fine too! Now I really think you should go now before... JUST _GO!_" Belle frantically began tugging their dresses toward the door.

"Nice try _Cicialina_! But they aren't going anywhere!" a man's voice boomed from the doorway. Hermione and Ginny turned in surprise. A tall, handsome young man stood there with a smirk on this face. "Nice to see you again Hermione!"

**Da Da Dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**Suspense!**

**Who could it be?**

**Yay I finished the second chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't have an end note in the last chap but I forgot. Anyway I hope you liked it and now it's your job to press that little button down there that says SUBMIT REVIEW!**

**Go ahead, I know you want to!**


	3. The Magiscope

**Hi all! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking this long to post my third chap and I'll do anything i can to make it betta ! Well i hope you all like it, review and suggest things if you want! I need feedback! If i don't get enough i'll shrivel up and die! Now do you want that on your conscience? **

**Thanks to all my reviewers - so far i've got 14! Which is kinda sad when some ppl have over 1000 but meh! **

**Disclaimer: Well... I wish i did own this but i don't! I do own Belle and the whole Magiscope thing though so nah! Mwahahahah! I'm evil but that's kinda beside the point, which is that most these characters aren't mine:(**

**Onward to the third chapter! YAY!**

"Nice to see you again Hermione!" the man smirked, but remained in the shadows of the doorway.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hermione barked nervously. She recognised his voice and desperately hoped that her suspicions were wrong.

Being right all the time can sometimes suck!

Having finally removed himself from the shadows, Draco Malfoy faced the girls. He looked scraggier than they remembered, his hair was unkempt and his eyes had sunken into his once handsome face. Although he smirked, Hermione could tell it was a fake smirk to cover his true feelings. Out of habit, both girls drew their wands. Before they could attack, Draco yelled _'Expelliarmus!_' Their wands flew out of their hands and landed atop Draco's palm. It was the same spell that had ultimately led to Dumbledore's death. It was strange to think that such a simple spell had brought on the demise of one of the greatest wizards of all time!

"Draco!" Hermione spat, her voice riddled with venom. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hermione," he replied. For a reason unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco seemed to have given up the various nicknames that he had adopted for her during school.

"How dare you even speak! After what you did! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Ginny raged and surged forward, her arms outstretched. Just before her hands had grasped around his neck, Draco waved his wand and Ginny fell motionless to the ground.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as she raced over to the frozen form. Ginny's eyes darted from left to right but that was the extent of her movement.

"Unfreeze her now Draco or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? You are unarmed and helpless!" The smirk returned once again to his face.

Realising her predicament, Hermione thought it best to find out as much as she could about the situation. "What are you doing here?" she repeated the question, determined to get an answer.

Draco gazed sceptically at her then replied with another question. "Do you know where _here_ is?"

"No."

"In that case, I see no harm in answering your original question. '_Here'_ is my apartment." Draco said with a sigh.

Hermione was shocked. _Draco_ living _here_? Impossible! The son of one of the richest men in the wizarding world living in a run-down apartment? Hermione almost laughed at the irony.

"What is this place _really_?" Hermione snorted.

Draco sighed again and repeated his previous statement.

Still disbelieving, Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Because I need to live somewhere don't I?" he snapped back.

"What about Malfoy Manor?"

Draco hesitated before answering, "Due to _unfortunate_ events, I was forced to vacate the premises."

Hermione waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't she decided to change the subject.

"Where is your buddy _Snape_?" she spat.

Draco ignored her and whispered, "Cicialina, come."

Belle flew straight into his outstretched palm, like iron to a magnet. Curiously, he didn't flinch when she came into contact with his flesh. "Place a barrier around this room that only I can breach," he ordered.

Belle gave Hermione an apologetic look then snapped her fingers. A shimmering box encased the room. Draco loftily spun around and walked briskly out the door. As the door shut, Ginny groaned and started moving.

"What happened?" she moaned.

"Well either he's dead or he lifted the jinx!" Hermione replied.

Ginny pushed herself up and walked to the door. A few centimetres from the wooden surface, her hand met the invisible barrier. A shimmering circle encased her palm then sent her flying backwards. She landed on the bed with a thump.

Hermione rushed over, and after Ginny had assured her that she was alright, said, "We can't get out! We're trapped! With no wands! And _Draco Malfoy_ is our captor! Can it get any worse?"

"I think it just did!" Ginny stated pointing to the wardrobe which had started shaking violently. The doors burst open and out shot Belle. The fairy landed in a heap on the bed beside Ginny.

"Phew! I am so sorry! About everything!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen but it did! It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Belle! Really, it's ours. We shouldn't have tried the spell when we had no idea of the outcome…" Hermione comforted her.

"NO! You don't understand! It _is_ my fault!"

"Just because you needed our help to escape doesn't mean it's your fault! You couldn't help the fact that _he_ kidnapped you!" Ginny ranted.

"Kidnapped me? What are you talking about? He didn't kidnap me! He _rescued_ me."

"WHAT?" both girls cried in unison.

Belle shrank a little and repeated timidly, "He rescued me."

"Wait! Let me get this straight! _Draco Malfoy_rescued you? From what?" Ginny cried.

Belle replied in an eerily calm voice, "Lord Voldemort had been keeping me looked up for the last forty years. I didn't get to see sunlight once in that time. He kept me in a locked chest with a snake on it. He knew my real name. Just over two weeks ago, Draco found me. He rescued me and brought me here."

"But that would mean... No! It's not possible! But how else can you explain it? He must have… But he couldn't have…" Hermione argued with herself.

"Would you care to share your discovery with the group?" Ginny asked in exasperation.

Hermione frowned and replied, "It's just that if Belle escaped, wouldn't Voldemort have noticed? And he's too intelligent not to suspect his newest Death Eater! So I was just wondering how Draco managed to rescue Belle without endangering himself!"

"That's what I was trying to say!" Belle cried, "Draco is on the run from the Dark Lord because of me! And that's why you are here. Because Draco needs help."

"If he want's our help, then why did he lock us up?" Ginny grumbled.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough I expect." Hermione replied thoughtfully. "Belle, can you tell us everything you know about this place and Draco?"

Belle looked suspiciously at Hermione's seemingly innocent face before replying, "My master doesn't want you to know where you are, so I won't tell you! Draco is worried! He is in danger and I can't help him, so I called for you! There's someone looking for him, I can tell. The Dark Lord won't stop until he has killed my master! We both need your help!"

"What can we do? If you hadn't noticed, we're not the most intimidating foes!" Ginny cried sassily.

"Not to mention we have no wands!" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Belle somehow heard her. "Well that can't be helped, but from what I've read about you both, it's only a matter of time before you'll think of something!"

"What can't be helped?" Ginny asked.

"Read about us?" Hermione spoke over the top of her.

Belle chose to ignore Ginny and replied, "Your profiles! On the Magiscope?" When the girls continued to look blankly at her Belle elaborated. "It's an orb that you can summon which can show you all sorts of information about wizards, witches, magical creatures, spells, potions! You name it and the Magiscope has it!"

"You mean like the internet?" Hermione asked.

"What can't be helped?" Ginny said again, this time speaking over Hermione.

As before, Belle ignored Ginny and looked at Hermione. "The what?"

"The internet," Hermione said patiently. "It's a database for all kinds of subjects that Muggles can access via a computer!"

Belle and Ginny nodded vigorously in a obvious attempts at seeming well informed – when really they weren't – so Hermione continued.

"A computer is an electrical device that has a screen and a keyboard. A keyboard has letters and numbers on it and you can write words using the keys. The words appear on the screen. The internet is a program you can use to search anything and even communicate with people all over the world!"

Belle and Ginny continued to look lost so Hermione gave up. "Never mind! Can you show us this orb?"

Belle nodded and snapped her fingers. A silver orb appeared above her fingers then slowly started to rise. Once it had risen to the girls' eye level, the orb expanded to the size of a large dinner plate and hung in midair. Belle flew up to Hermione's shoulder and perched herself there like a parrot. "Show me Hermione Granger's profile," she clearly told the orb. It flashed twice then twelve words appeared in flowing script – characteristics, appearance, academic, favourites, romantic status, dislikes, weakness', strengths, experience, special skills and family tree.

"What do you want to know?" the fairy asked.

"Are these the different categories?" Hermione questioned, and Belle nodded. "Alright, try… romantic status?"

All words except 'romantic status' disappeared. Underneath the heading several sub-headings emerged. They were Corey Smith, Victor Krum, Cormac McLaggen and Ronald Weasley.

"Corey Smith…" Hermione tried to remember. "Oh no! They couldn't mean that guy I liked in first grade?"

Belle said "Corey Smith!" and a black and white photo materialized before them. It showed a young boy, between six and seven years old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The younger version of Hermione walked into the frame. Corey held her hand and they walked off together.

"Awwwwwwwwww. You look so cute!" Ginny teased. "Now, what can't be helped?"

"Go to Ron!" Hermione demanded, ignoring Ginny, much to her annoyance. Belle obliged and soon a moving picture of Ron and Hermione arguing took Corey's place. A caption was underneath it but the text was too small to read. "Can you enlarge the caption?"

Belle did so.

The text read, '_Although they seem to fight constantly, the love between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley is obvious to all but them. The nature of their relationship has never been made public before but a reliable source has confirmed their affection for one another_.

_Good friend to both parties, Lavender Brown stated_, "Well it's so obvious! I don't know why he would go for her though; I mean she's not even that pretty! Her liking him on the other hand is understandable! What's not to like, I mean I did and that's saying something because I'm very selective! They are totally going out, even though they won't admit it to anyone! Even after I caught them together so many times!" '

"WHAT?" Hermione screeched. "How could she? We aren't going out…"

"Yet," Ginny mumbled.

"Ginny! Well technically we aren't! It's not like he even asked me or anything!"

"Don't worry he will!" Ginny told her. "When he builds up the courage, that is! Hey is there a profile on me?"

"Lets see…" Belle said. A profile on Ginny Minerva Weasley replaced Hermione's one. The same categories came up as before and they looked through a few of them.

"Anything else you want to know?" Belle inquired when they were done.

"Yep! WHAT CAN'T BE HELPED!"

**Yay! I hope you liked it! If you review i'll send you a cyber kiss! So REVIEW ALREADY! Special thanx to Lady ElfDragon who is my editor and a damn good writer too! So read her story! I order you (-hypnotising you-) ;)! Review!**


	4. Sorry :

This is me…

I am so sorry that I have not updated in months. I feel so bad  and I wish I could make it up to you guys.

Thanks for reviewing vv w hen you did, I really appreciate it. I sort of do have an excuse (although some people don't think it's a good enough one): I have been really busy with school and other stuff. And now it turns out I'm moving to Brisbane so I have to deal with all the moving junk.

Anyway, it's the holidays now and I have some time on my hands so if you guys would still be interested, I'll continue with my first story and even try some others. Tell me if you want me to. And I'll do my best to keep up with updates.

Thanks and sorry,

Luv the Sorceress of the Cat


End file.
